


The One

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: David knew Georgia was the one.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Almost immediately, he knew she was the one. From mere minutes after she arrived on set, he knew. How he knew so quickly, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps it had something to do with the way his breath left his lungs or the way his words were caught in his mouth. Maybe it had something to do with the way his jaw just would not shut or the way his brain short-circuited. Perhaps it had something to do with her warm smile or her cheerful greeting or that unidentifiable look in her eyes. Maybe it had something to do with how things became so natural and easy between them shortly after that first moment. Or perhaps it was a combination of all of these occurrences. Whatever it was, he knew she was the one for him, and he hoped with every fiber of his being that he was the one for her.


End file.
